Meeting Eric
by SpawnGirl234
Summary: What if Eric and Sookie met from the beginning, and fell in love and stayed in love. This story is AU and mostly Cannon but T rating for now but M for later chapters. Ships are : Eric and Sookie, Pam and Tara, Jessica and Jason.
1. The beginning

_(A/N: This story is a writing excercise, to get me out of writters block. So bare with me if I dont update this story as often. But here it goes. Also this is an Eric and Sookie story, but I will not bring Bill in til later. I want this to be a Au story, where Erik and Sookie meet and not meet Bill til later on, So I hope you guys like my story. Also I don't own True Blood, I just play with the character's.)_

Chapter 1

Sookie's POV

I was stitting on my front porch on a Friday summer evening with Jessica, while we waited for Tara to come pick us up. The was a new vampire club call Fangtasia in Shiverport that Just opened up, Jess and Tara wanted to check it out and have a girls night for Tara and I. While it was date night for Jessica and Jason, you see Jason and Jess met in high school. She was a cheerleader, but not a stuck up one, Tara, Jess and I were the best of friends though we weren't cheerleaders and Jason used to play football along with Hoyt and a few other back in the day.

But once they locked eyes, they were in love, they dated all the way until graduation. They did break up after graduation going to different colleges, Jess going to a local college around town and Jason went to LSU on a football scholarship, about two years later while having a beer with Hoyt he saw Jess and they reconneted and began dating again summer of that year.

Now Tara or Tori as her cousin Lafayette called her, she and I have been friends since kindergarten and haven't stopped yet. How we met is, kids would call me a freak cause I was a telepath and could read people's thoughts, but never knew why. Well while they were throwing stones at me, Tara punched the ringleader of the group and scared off the rest, she helped me up and we became friends after that. She was there for me when my uncle had tried to rape me and was there for me and my parents and gran died. So I am forever grateful for friends Tara and Lafayette.

As Jess and I stare out into the sunset, we were drinking sweet tea _(A/N: I making Jess human for the first part of this story then, changing her into a vampire. Key reason to why, I said I'd bring Bill into the story later.)_ I was in a white sundress and white sandals that had white flowers on the straps, while Jess was in a light yellow sundress with yellow wedges to match. We were reminiscing about school days and talking about our work schedules, I hear a truck turn down my drive way of my farm house that was gran's, I know it could only be Jason. I headed into the house to whip us all up a light dinner which I looked around the kitchen, settled for chicken and broccoli alfredo to make, I hear Jess run off the porch to go meet Jason at his truck.

As I'm cooking our dinner, I hear Jason and Jess laughing, kissing, and talking about their days, as they come through my screen door. I'm boiling the pasta and tell Jason to go wash up in the bathroom upstairs, he let's Jessica down and tells me the food smells good, while Jess makes her way to the kitchen to help me with dinner. I hear another car make its way down the driveway, and knew it was nobody but Tara. You see its tradition on yhe weekends that I cook for our friends, cause Gran used to do so for all of my friends, we were like a family, as Jess sets up the table with gran's dishes and I brought the glasses of sweet tea with Jess's help, Jason comes down the stairs changed out of his uniform and into some comfortable clothes which were plaid red with black wife beater the shirt and, blue jeans and his tan steeltoe boots.

He took his seat by Jess at the right of the table and Tara sits to my left of me. I also made a salad to go with the pasta, as we pass around the food to one another and talk about work, Tara starts to tell me about Fangtasia. Here I was thinking when she told what she knew about the club, while I was talking with her at work about it. I thought it was a theme club but nope she tells me it was a straight up vampire club, we all stare at her and I hear Jason start his shit about vampires, he doesn't hate them. I think he doesn't understand them, but myself don't mind then, if they want to live peaceful among us then I feel no ill will toward them, since they came pit of their coffins.

Jess on the other hand, she has the same opinion as I do but she was nearly attack by vampires the night she snuck out, of her parents house. She wanted to go party with friends instead of listening to her parents, and the vampires tried to rape and kill her, she got away from them and had to call me to come and get her at a dinner. So she is afraid of them but not as much as she used to be, Tara starts to tell us that we will be safe there. As her new girlfriend, named Pam would be watching over us and making sure nothing happens to us. This calmed Jason down and after the last bits of dinner were eaten, and dishes were done. We all got ready to head over to the club.

_(A/N: Hope you all like my first chapter and here are somethings. 1. Jessica lives with Sookie and will get into that in a later chapter. 2. Tara and Pam are dating in this story, cause I always shipped them. And 3 the second chapter we will meet Eric. Til then see you in the next one.)_


	2. Fangtasia

Chapter 2

Fangtasia

Sookie P.O.V

Tara told us the Pam told us the dress code of Fangtasia, which was basically clubbing atire. I hear Jason and Jess in her room of the house, and Tara in the guest room getting ready. I take a quick shower, dry-off, and rummage through my closet looking for some type of clubbing clothes, I found a blood red retro sweetheart neck cap sleeve floral print flare dress. It was a dress gran made me for my birthday a few years before she passed as a birthday present, I said I would save it for the perfect day and I guess a girl's night to a new club is a better occasion, the just sitting here gathering dust.

The dress fits like a glove and hugged my curves just right, I put on my black knee-high stocking and blood red three inch heels. I make my way over to my dresser to put on makeup and do my hair, the makeup I choose to wear is some light eyeliner and lipstick. Now for my hair I brush the tiny knots out of my hair, once the knots are out I brush it down and place a matching hairband to match the dress. As I look in the mirror to check myself out, I hear Tara yell up the stairs, " Soon, come on we are all ready to go. And I really don't wanna watch Jess and your brother suck face." I tell back from my room, that I was coming, with one last check and grabbing my red clutch with my phone, ID, pepper spray, silver spray, and gum.

I make my way down the stairs and see Tara dress in black leather pants, a black low cut tank top with a leather jacket and boots, I see her texting on her phone to I'm guessing pam, Jason is still wearing his shirt combo from earlier but with black jeans and black cowboy boots. Meanwhile Jess is wearing a tight fitting sliver sweetheat neckline sequin dress with sliver wedges, Jason and her were sitting on my couch in the living room. The were kissing and being all cute, I say let's go and we make our way out the door to Tara's silver Ford sedan. I grab my light black sweater off the coat rack and lock the front door, Jess and Jason we flirting by chasing each other around Tara's car. While Tara is trying to usher them into the her car so we can go, I smile to meself at how cute they are and how happy they are together.

I make my way toward the passenger side of the car While my brother and Jess get in the backseat of the car, Tara stars the car and make our way to Shiverport. I check my phone to see the time, it was 7:30 pm when we left and we were driving through Bon Temp, I look up at the sky, to see it had a very deep blue tint, with hints of Orange and light yellow where the sun was going down. As I watch the scenery of our small town pass us in the window, Tara was finding a radio station for us to listen to, she settled for an EDM and hit mix station. We all danced in the car and sang to our favorite tunes, about thirty minutes later we pull into Fangtasia's parking lot. On top a long pole near the medium side building with a long line of both humans and vampire alike, sat a cursive bright red neon sign that read 'Fangtasia' against a black background.

I look over at Tara and see have a huge grin on her face, while Jason and Jess stare at the sign and the line at the door. Before we get out of Tara's car, she says to us, " Before we get in there, Pam told me to tell you all something, first of all stay together and watch you backs. There are vampires who are looking for humans to drink and fuck humans, and vice versa. So If you guys get in trouble just whisper for her or the owner of the bar Eric Northman, they will break up any trouble that you guys may get into, and above all, don't go off alone with any vampire."

We all nod at what Tara tells us and make our way toward the door, as we wait in line that shortened ever so slightly, a Caucasian bouncer with a shaved head, black Fantasia staff shirt, black jeans and steeltoe boots. He was walking along the line, looking through the people I see him stop at our group and says to us, " You four, front of the line."

We hear people groan and complain but we make our way to the front, there at the door stood a very gorgeous pale woman, with mid-waist ginger hair color, and was wearing sexy turtleneck hollow-out black polyester mini dress with seven Inch black stiletto heels. She is wearing light makeup, as if she needed it with her beautiful features. She had a bored expression on her face as she was checking the ID's of the group that was in front of us, I hear her tell them to go ahead in the most bored sounding voice I have ever heard come out of a living person. The group goes in and she turns her attention to us, I see her face light up just a little bit still keeping the bored mask on her face. She says to us, " ID please." we all fish them out and hand the to her, she looks them over and I see a small smile on her porcelain face. She hands us back our ID's and tells us to go to the bar, we nod and walk in the entrance to the club.

The place was live I'll say that, with loud punk rock was playing in the background, the bar had a red and black interior with some gothic style paintings of scenery and of people dressed in period clothing in varous poses. Along the walls of the club, there were black tables with red barstool style chairs around the tables. The dance floor had light and a DJ playing music, on the left side had a single stage that had a long black hair semi-pale. Topless dancer with black platform boots and a short black and red plaid skirt, dancing on a pole.

In front of the dance floor stood a long black stage with a black horned with red cushion throne, there sitting on said throne. Sat the most pale handsome blonde with icy blue eyes, that I had ever seen he was wearing a black tight silk button up shirt, with black jeans and cowboy boots. His marble chislded face read bored as I watch him look around the club with his right hand sitting against his face and the other just hanging off the left side, he was looking around the bar as if he was looking for someone.

Our eyes meet for just a small amount of time, I look away shyly as Tara leads us over to the bar area of the club. We take seats on one of the red barstool and I hear Pam near the door yell for a woman named Ginger, about five seconds later I see a short blonde hair women, that looked to be in her later twenties with shoulder length curled hair in a tight black dress and heels make her way over to the entrance of the bar. I see them having a discussion and Ginger looked our way and miss, she sits at the door while the woman at the door makes her way over to where we we sitting at the bar.

When she gets to us, she goes over to Tara and kisses her deeply on the lips and then turns to us and says to us, " Hello, I'm Tara's girlfriend Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, but you all can call me Pam." She puts her arm around Tara and she asks who we are Jason, Jess, and myself, introduce ourselves and begin to chat to get to know one another.

We all order drinks and move our party to one of the tables close to the stage where, the bored prince sat upon his throne, watching the club goers and sneaking glances in my groups direction every now and then. As we take out seat, Pam was drinking a bottle of True Blood, Tara had a coke since she was the designated driver, Jess had a appletini, Jason had a beer and I had my one and only beer for the night. Jess was begging Jason to dance with her on the dance floor, while Pam and Tara flirted with each other. I take a sip of my beer and turn to ask Pam, " So Pam, who is the bored prince sitting upon the throne?"

I look back over to where the man was sitting and saw him smile lightly, knew Pam and him were vampires and knew he had to have heard my question. I lightly smile as well and I hear Pam answer my question, I turned my attention back on Pam and she tells me, " That little girl, is the one and only Eric Northman. Owner of this here bar and sheriff of area 5 of the vampire society, he is my maker and I am him child and I own him for saving me from my old life and bringing me into this life."

I take in what Pam said to me and take another sip of my beer before staring and the bored prince again, I see him meet my gaze again and staring longer this time. As his gaze was fixed on me, blush cause I could see a hunger and lust in his eyes it made me blush a bit, and try to turn back to my table and my drink but just as I am about to break out staring match. I see him lift his left arm and point to me and make a come here gester in my direction, just as I am about to turn and ask Pam if he ment me. She was by my side in an instant and says in a teasing tone, "Well little girl, it seems the bored prince, seeks an audience with you." A nervous feeling wash over me but I push it down, and walk with Pam through the crowd on the dance floor over toward the stage where the prince sat.

Pam walks up the stage first and gives Eric a half bow, she rises and I feel him look me up and down. I hear him say in deep heavily accented tone, " Welcome to Fangtasia, I hope Pamela is making you time here at my bar, a delight, My name is Eric Northman. I am the owner and I haven't see you around to know your name. So what is your name my dear?"...

_(A/N: *hides behind Eric.* I know cliffhanger, don't hate me. But I wanna see how this plays out next chapter, don't you. But tune in next time to see how Meeting Eric goes.)_


	3. The Bored Prince

Chapter 3

The Bored Prince

Eric POV

I sat on my throne watching, both humans and vampires alike dance and have fun in my nightclub. As I am scaning over the place, the most beautiful scent catches my nose. This scent pulls me out of the bored mask that I put on to keep fangerbangers and other vampires away from me. This scent smells like sunshine and sweet treats, I look around to see who holds such a beautiful scent. There my eyes lock with the most beautiful blonde with the most beautiful brown eyes, with a blood red retro sweetheart neck cap sleeve floral print flare dress, with black knee-high stockings and red heels to match.

She had on very light makeup, which in my opinion this beautiful angel didn't need it. But I understand some women of this time need it from time to time, hell my child, who is a vampire wears it and her skin is flawless. But back to the goddess who I am in a staring match with, her body has very nice curves that makes my mouth water even more then her scent. Her chocolate brown eyes is what drew me when she first walked in, and looked in my direction. As I watch her go and sit with her friends, and my child. I watch her drink, laugh, and have fun.

When she breaks eye contact with me the first time, I telepathically ask Pam,_ 'Who is this woman?'_ I see Pam glance in my direction and while driking her true blood and taking a shot of whiskey, she tells me,_ 'Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she is my lover's best friend. Would you like to meet her? From what I hear from Tara, she is compassionate to our kind.'_ Pam knows me well, cause the only time I telepathically talk to her, is when something is wrong or there is a person I'm interested in meeting. I wanted to meet this angel, and had know why she had peaked my interest because of I must be honest, not many people here in all of Louisiana had my attention, but this beauty had so I had to know why.

I tell Pam _'Not yet, I'll call her to me later on tonight. Enjoy your night, but when I do call her you know what you do.' _I see her role her eyes playfully and nod, I watch my child and her new friends for the majority of the night. Still keeping the bored look on my face, as I scan around my club but what made me smile slightly is to hear her curiously ask Pam about me, " So who is the bored prince?" I smile slightly again at her question and Pam tells her about me, and then put my mask back on, when she looks my way again. Once Pam is finished her anwsering, I see her look my way once more, but this time I could see lust and shyness in her eyes. Like she was thinking some very naughty thoughts but who knows her thought could be as innocent as she looked.

After our last staring match I point in her direction, I make a come here motion to let Pam know I was ready to meet her. I hear Pam tease her about being chosen by me, I see my child lead her to my throne through the crowd of people on the dance floor. I could feel people who were jealous of her, because I rarely picked anyone to come up to my throne. I could see her looking around at the people as she was following Pam. It was like she could tell what they were thinking, once Pam is in front of me, she bows to me mockingly and moves out the way so I can get a good look at her. I look her up and down taking in the entire view of this beautiful creature in front of me, still keeping the lustful gaze of our last staring match. I see her blush slightly and look a little nervous, I calmly say to her " Welcome to Fangtasia, I hope my child Pamela is making your time here at my bar, a delight. My name is Eric Northman, I am the owner and I haven't seen you around here before to know your name. So what is your name my dear?"

I see her swallow her nerves and look into my eyes and say, " Hello mister Northman, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. Pam has made our night pretty fun to say the least." I smile at her lightly, and say to her, "I am glad my child has made this a grand night for you and your friends." The goddess smiles at me and then I ask her, "So what made you want to come here tonight?" I ask Pam to bring Sookie a seat, by the time I finish my sentance Pam brings her one of the barstools. Sookie thanks her and takes her seat beside my throne. She begins to tell me about how her friends and her brother ,just wanted to have a night out and I hanging on every word she was telling me.

We chatted majority of the night about her home, life and grandmother. She started asking about me and about my life, and as much as I wanted to tell her. I wanted to trust her first, so I told her basic stuff like where I was from and other such non significant things about me. While she seemed to be charmed by my words, and I by her beauty. I knew I couldn't let her walk away without seeing her again, so I thought fast and asked her, " Sookie, I know we just met. But your beauty and personality have captivated me tonight, and was wondering if I could see you again. That is if you want to of course." I put on an innocent face that I would rarely show to people, I see her light up and smile. She told me, " I would like that Eric." With that she gave me her number and we chatted the rest of the night, my soul and heart felt complete but I knew not how she felt. But I would hope that the time we would spend together, would show her the real me and that she would feel as complete as I did.

_(A/N:Sorry for the long wait and short chapter again, I've been planning this chapter very carfully and make sure this story was good enough to post. Again I am using this a writting exercise so bare with me. But thanks to all the readers, favorite, follows, and reviews I hope you will enjoy this story.)_


	4. Dinner With Eric

Chapter 4

Dinner With Eric

Sookie's POV

The night after Fangtasia, was a pretty good day. Jessica and I went to work around 12, at Merlott's for the lunch and dinner rush. While we were working, Jason came by on his day off to see Jess and I to hang with us on our lunch break. While we are hanging with my brother, my mind wanders to Eric the bored prince I met last night. I thought about if I would ever see him again, and if I would hear from him. I mean call me doubtful but, I've never had the best relationships.

I mean there were some guys in high school who I though we're the one, but majority of them thought I was a freak cause I could hear other people's thoughts and such. I mean there were also guys, who thought they could just get into my pants. But Gran raises me Christian so, I believed to wait until marriage. So of course that turned guys off, but again their loss. Once our break was up I was pulled out of my thought by Jessica asking if I was ok, I told her I was fine, we said goodbye to Jason and got back to work.

Around 6 p.m which my last break before my shift ends, I was sitting out back when my phone vibrated in my apron. I pull it out of the front apron pocket, and see who was calling me. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it, " Hello, who is this?" I hear a deep male voice chuckle on the other end and say, " Well hello Miss Stackhouse, this is Eric Northman. I was wondering if you thought about my offer to see you again ?" To say my heart leapt into my throat was an understatement, I was gitty that he called me at all. While I was lost in my excitement I hear him say, " Are you still there?" I mentally slap myself, and say to him, " I'm sorry I'm just surprised you called is all, but sure I'd love to see you again. If you would like we could have dinner at my place, if it's not too much to ask. I'd like to get to know you more."

I hear a deep chuckle come from him again and say, " That would be fine, and just text me your address when you get home or when you get off of work, and I'll be there at let's say about 8:30. If that's not too late?" I tell him to hold on, and I do a little happy dance, and then say to him, " Sorry about that, but yeah 8:30 would be fine. I get off at here in an hour and I'll text you my address when I get off work." Once we confimed the plan we say goodbye, and I head back in from my break and get back to work excited that I have a date with the bored prince.

At 7 pm I get off work and walk over to the bar where Jess was working, and ask Jess if she can stay with Jason tonight, but she says, " Well yeah, I can but why?" I tell her, " Well you remember the guy I met, at the bar last night? Well I invited him to dinner tonight, and I kinda want us to be alone, that is if it alright with you?" Jess tells me it's fine but she would have to pack an overnight bag, I thank her and head to the back of the restaurant. I take off my apron and tell Sam that I'm heading home. He tells me to be careful and I head toward my car, as I make my way toward home I figure out what I'm gonna cook for dinner.

Since Eric is a vampire, I remind myself to stop by a grocery store to buy a case of new blood for him, and pick up some chicken, parmesan cheese, and ingredients for a salad. I was going to make parmsan crusted chicken with a salad for me, after I paid for my items, I check my phone for the time. It was 7:20 pm, I loaded my groceries in the trunk of my car and text Eric my address while I'm still in the parking lot. I start my car and head towards home, when I get home I see Jason's pickup truck in the driveway. I get out and unload the groceries, lock my car, and walk up to the front porch to unlock the door. Once inside I hear laughing coming from Jessica's room, I roll my eyes and head toward the kitchen to put up the food, so I can go take a shower and get ready for my date.

Just as I'm about to head up the stairs, I hear Jessica's room door opening and hear Jason and her coming down the hall. Jessica is wearing blue sweats ,a light blue t-shirt, and flip-flops, while Jason is in a wifebeater and jeans. Jason has Jess's bag on his shoulder and he asks me, " So I hear you have a date tonight, who's the lucky guy?" I tell Jason about Eric from the bar, and I can hear his thoughts about how, he doesn't like me to being alone with a vampire.

But I knew how to handle myself, so I told him not to worry and that I would be fine. He tells me ok and that he will call me tomorrow to see if I was ok. Jessica wishes me luck and they head out the door, once they were gone I head toward my room and pick out what I'm gonna wear. After rummaging through my closet, I came across the dress Tara and Jessica got me for Christmas it was a red polka dot retro rockabilly swing dress. I kept this dress incase I ever had a date, I pulled out some black stockings to go with it and red heels I wore when I went to Fangtasia to match. I look over at my clock and see it's 7:50 pm, I hurry and get out of my work clothes and head to the shower.

After a quick shower and brushing my hair dry, I get dressed and head down to the kitchen to get started on my dinner. I looked up the recipe for the chicken in my phone and follow the instructions, while I'm peparing my salad. Once I put the chicken the oven to bake, my phone vibrated and I saw a text from Eric that said he was on his way. I quickly set the table with my salad in a bowl and glass with water in it. I check on the chicken to see if the cheese is getting done, when I hear a knock on my screen door.

I walk over to the door and looked myself over before opening it, when I open the door, I see Eric dress in a black silk shirt, black dress pants, and polished black dress shoes. His short blond hair was combed over on one side, he just looked like he just stepped out of a modeling magazine. I saw he had brought red wine with him, I compose myself and say to him, " Hello Eric, glad you could make it. You look handsome." He smiles and says to me, " Thank you and may I say, you look very beautiful tonight." I blush at his compliment and invite him in, he tell me, " I brought wine, I didn't know if you drink or what to bring. But since I don't eat I thought I would bring something." I smile and take the wine and set it on the table, I tell him to make himself comfortable while I go check on my dinner.

He takes a seat on my living room couch, while I check the oven I see my dinner is done so I take it out of the oven and let it cool down. I ask him from the kitchen, if he would like a new blood. He tells me sure O positive if I have it, I grab a bottle from the fridge and warm it up in the microwave. When the microwave dings, I take the blood over to him and tell him, " If you wanna move over to the table ,we can eat together." He nods and I bring my food from the kitchen to the table, while he takes his seat.

Eric's POV

While I'm sipping on my blood as I watch Sookie eat her food thought I know I can't eat it smelled really good, I ask Sookie if she would like any of the wine I brought. She nods but tells me " I'll have some after dinner, if that's ok?" I nod and ask more questions about her life, which she tells me about her parents, her granmother, her friends, and her telepathy. Which I found fascinating about her, a human that can read minds without being magical.

But aside from that, she has such a wonderful life to me, I mean also minus the loss and strife with her uncle that she had to go through. But when I hear her ask, " Well since you know my life's story, what's your life's story, Mr. Northman?" I thought to myself _'I guess, I will have to tell her. I mean if I want to be with her, it's better to be honest with her.'_ I tell her about my 1,000 year old Viking life I mostly talk about my parents and my life before I was changed, about the people I met like Pam and my maker Godric, I told her about my abilities as a vampire like flying and such.

She seem interested in all I had to say about my life. But seeing he face light up with wonder and curiosity, made me fall even more for her. After dinner and our conversation, I help her clean the table while she grabs wine glasses for us for the wine as an after dinner drink. Sookie pours us each a glass, and we make our way toward her living room couch to sit and watch an old late night horror movie and make small talk.

As we are watching the movie, I put my arm behind her and pull her closer to me. Sookie cuddles closer to me still entranced by the movie, while I was debating if I should kiss her or not. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Sookie tells me that it was getting late, and she has work in the morning. Which I understood I knew it has to be around 10 pm, I get up and take out glasses to the kitchen and put them in the sink. She asked me if she could walk me to my car, and I was more then happy to say yes. She grabs a black sweater from the coat rack by the door, and we walk out her front door.

We make it to my 1969 red dodge charger, I swear I saw her drool at the sight of my car. I smile at that and as I lean against the driver side door, I tell her that I had fun tonight and that I would love to keep seeing her and getting to know her more. She agrees on the wonderful evening and at that moment I ask her, " Would it be ok, if I could kiss you?" She blushes but looks like she wanted me to do that from the start of the evening, I pull her by the waist closer to me and give her the most romantic kiss. It almost made me not want to leave, and as her sweet scent hit my noes. It made it hard not to change her into a vampire right her and now.

As I break the kiss, I could feel that she didn't want me to stop. But I knew if we didn't, I may do something that she would regret. So I told her I would call her tomorrow and see if she would like to go out again. She told me, " Sounds like a plan Eric, I'll be awaiting your call." with another quick kiss, I hop in my car and head back to Shiverport, with a smile on my face and love in my heart.

_(A/N: A longer Chapter I know, and let me know what you think about their first kiss. I did wanna wait to have it but I thought why not. But Chapter 5 things may start getting more intense, I will start bringing Bill into the story. As I said before he will be in it but not for long, but anyways read, review, fave follow. As as always thanks for reading. SpawnGirl234)_

_(P.P.S Sorry for all the updates on this chapter.)_


End file.
